MMP1
"Magic Warrior MagiMajo Pures! is born" (魔法戦士マジマジョピュアーズ！誕生; Mahou Senshi Maji Majo Pyuaazu! Tanjou) is the 1st episode of Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! and the 52nd episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis 1st year Middle School student Momoka Aino observes two Magic Warriors Rin and Mitsuki. That was when strange happenings began to start... After school, Momoka who is being led by Mokonyan goes into Tiara's jewel shop. Tiara gives Momoka a Majoka Porte and she goes to visit her classmate Moe's ballet school. However, Nuisance Troop's Muri Tarou appears in the classroom where Noriko-sensei is. It's an Akiramest trying to steal the children's dreams! What are you going to do Momoka?! Story Tiara looks through a magic ball with Mokonyan peering from behind her. It's Momoka Aino's first day of Middle School and she's with the rest of her family taking pictures in front of the school when suddenly time stops. She sees a man running away from 2 girls in blue and yellow and she hears them say "Maji Majo". When time continues, she asks her parents if they had seen it too but they didn't. The school bell rings and Sumire gives her older sister some encouragement. Momoka introduces herself to the class and explains that she had moved to that town due to her father's job. When asked about her future dream she said she wanted to be a doctor, school teacher, baker or a florist. When a classmate asked which the real dream was she said she hadn't decided yet. Mitsuki Hanamori introduces herself whilst saying that sports is her speciality. Rin Shirayuki then introduces herself saying that she's happy to be in their class. Finally, Moe Nakahara introduces herself and says that her dream is to become a ballerina. Jama Danshaku stands on top of a crane and notices Moe talking eagerly about her dream and leaves. Momoka asks Moe if she wants to walk home together but Moe has to hurry and go to her ballet lessons, she then proceeds in asking her if she wants to go see. Outside the school gates, Momoka sees a pink flying cat whom she follow to a jewel shop called Tiara. Tiara thanks Mokonyan for leading Momoka her way and Momoka enters the shop. Tiara welcomes Momoka and let's her look around the shop. She sees the Majoka Porte and Tiara happily lets her have it saying that it will protect her. Tiara tells her that she had made a promise to her friend to where Momoka gets shocked wondering how she knows. The Nuisance Troupe are singing and introduce themselves as Muri Tarou, Mudako and Dame Nojou. Jama Danshaku gives Muri Tarou an Akirame Stone ordering him to take away people's dreams. The other two look fed up when Muri Tarou leaves. Noriko Minami is teaching the ballet class and Momoka stands in awe as she watches Moe. When Noriko announces a small break and leaves, Muri Tarou, disguised as Mikawaya, enters the school holding a basket of bottles. He hands her the Akiramest Stone saying that it's service, however it turns her into Akiramest, Murimurina. She goes back to teach the bewildered class who then become infected by its power. Momoka watches in shock as Moe falls to the ground. Mitsuki and Rin come rushing into the room and transform into Maji Majo Pures. The two girls are unable to defeat the Akiramest and Momoka becomes angry saying she wants to protect Moe and everyone's dreams. The heart ruby appears around her neck to where Rin wonders if she's the heart magic warrior. Mokonyan tells her to transform to where Rin explains that all she has to do is touch the Majoka Porte to her heart ruby. After transforming, she asks Rin what's happening to which Rin replies "I'll explain later" in a different dialect leaving Momoka confused. Mitsuki takes one of the jewels that triples the girls. The girls defeat the Akiramest turning Noriko Minami, Moe and the other students back to normal and they receive the Fluffy Topaz. Noriko encourages the students to their best to become ballerina's with the 3 girls smiling in satisfaction. A magic milk bottle appears with Mokonyan drinking from it. Tiara wearing a witch's hat and black dress looks up from the magic ball saying "A new Magic Warrior MagiMajo Pures is born". Major Events * Momoka Aino becomes a MagiMajo Pure. * Rin and Mitsuki make their first appearances. * This is the first episode of Magi Majo Pures. * Noriko Minami becomes an Akiramest. Characters MagimajoPures # Momoka Aino # Rin Shirayuki # Mitsuki Hanamori Magic World # Tiara # Mokonyan Nuisance Troupe # Dame Nojou # Muri Tarou # Mudako # Jama Danshaku Others # Sumire Aino # Ririka Aino # Makoto Aino # Hideo Oomachi # Moe Nakahara # Noriko Minami Category:MagimajoPures Episodes Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures!